Wonder Woman
by Journeyman41
Summary: Wonder Woman faces Doctor Psycho and Circe!


**Wonder Woman: Justice for All**

 **By Aidan Richard Vaughan**

Chapter 1

In Boston, Massachusetts, Yeoman Diana Prince comes home from work. She takes off her naval uniform and puts on her sexy pajamas, and then she reads the newspaper. The headline reads, _Bruce Wayne to marry Selina Kyle, will it last?_ "Oh, Bruce," Diana says, throwing the paper away. For some time now, Diana has had strong feelings towards her friend, Bruce Wayne. He is everything she desires; intelligent, handsome, integral and good. However, he has recently become engaged to one of his foes, Selina Kyle. Sick of hearing this, Diana turns her radio on. The DJ says, " _That was just Billie Holiday with Crazy he Calls Me. And now for some news; renowned Colonel, Steve Trevor said in a statement that the US Army will be launching missile attacks at the rogue state of Jordan, as retaliation for the hostages taken from the US Embassy there._ " Diana spins around, and changes into her Wonder Woman costume, and then flies off to the Middle East, in the hopes of ending the conflict peacefully.

In her invisible jet, Wonder Woman flies over the Atlantic Ocean, and then Europe, finally reaching Asia. As the invisible jet lands, she is instantly met by resistance, in the form of a local militia. The leader of the militia makes his way towards her, pushing past his men. "Who are you, and why have you come?" he asks. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons, and I have come to assist you, in any way you deem acceptable," she answers. "No woman could _possibly_ help us, nor should she be wearing such…clothes!" the militant says. He gestures at her costume, with a look of disgust. "I beg your pardon," Diana says, "But these are my warrior's garb, gifted to me by Athena herself!" The man spits on the ground, and then says, "I do not care who gave them to you. They are inappropriate, and I will not have you parading around in such an obscene manner!" Growing impatient with the man's insults, Diana picks him up, and then moves him out of her way, "Excuse me," she says. As she walks away, some of the militants spit at her, and one even throws a rock. Wonder Woman catches it, and, crushing the geode in her hand walks up to the man. "Is that the best you can do, little man?" she asks. The militant begins to urinate in his pants, and Wonder Woman smiles, her gorgeous smile. Diana leaves them to their own devices, and heads toward Amman, the capitol of Jordan.

Amman is a very tight ancient city; its buildings are in close proximity to one another. "This reminds me of Athens," Wonder Woman thinks aloud. _Which reminds me of Paradise Island,_ she thinks, privately. She reaches the American Embassy, where there are corpses littering the floor, and papers thrown about. "Great Hera! This place is in shambles," Wonder Woman says. Suddenly, a crashing sound is made in one of the nearby rooms, rushing over to see what it is, Diana finds a woman, severely bruised, as though she was beaten. "Thank God, Wonder Woman, you're here!" the woman says. "What happened, sister?" Diana asks her. "Those…those animals, they came in and shot the place up! I ran, but they caught up to me, and kicked the crap out of me!" she says, "One of them…he tried to…Oh God!" The woman breaks down into tears, and Wonder Woman comforts her. "Let it out, sister, let it all out. I won't let them hurt _anyone_ again," she says. As the woman continues to cry, Diana asks, "What is your name, sister?" Sniffling, the woman says, "Sharon…my name is Sharon." Wonder Woman smiles, "I'm Diana," she says, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sharon." Wonder Woman brings Sharon out of the Embassy, and just as they reach the invisible jet, a small group of men carrying AK-47s stop them. "We cannot allow you to leave, witch," one says. "And why, pray tell, is that?" Wonder Woman asks. Cocking his assault rifle, the man says, "You are Americans. We cannot allow Americans to wander our homeland!" Diana steps in front of Sharon. "Please, put down your weapon. Violence is _not_ the answer, we can resolve this peacefully. Men are good, but their hearts are corruptible, but if you allow yourself to feel love and hope, and break the chains of ignorance and subjugation, then you will prove my belief. I'm sure that you are good men, but have been led astray by fear and ignorance," she says. One of the men stands forward, and shoots his pistol at Wonder Woman, who in turn, deflects the bullet with her Bracelets of Submission.

After this display, they Jordanians allow Wonder Woman to leave with Sharon, who is immensely grateful. "Thank you so much, Wonder Woman!" she says, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." _I may have a few ideas,_ Diana thinks. Flying Sharon back to where the U.S. Army had made their command post, Wonder Woman sees Steve Trevor there. "Hello, Steve," she says. Colonel Trevor turns to see Wonder Woman, and smiles. "Angel, what are _you_ doing here?" he asks. She extends her hand and they shake. "I came to help, Steve, if you'll have me," she says. "Of course," he smiles, "I'd be glad to have your help!" Steve shows Diana to where they have their files and typewriters, where his assistant, Etta Candy is hard at work. "Etta, you remember Wonder Woman, don't you?" Steve asks. Looking up, the blonde haired Etta Candy is a short plump woman; however she is very kind, smart and is good at what she does. "Good afternoon, Wonder Woman," she says, "You're looking as good as ever." Diana smiles, "As are you, sister." Steve, a man of average height and build of a soldier, escorts Wonder Woman over to the border of their little encampment. "I don't know about you, Diana, but the Jordanians seem to be biding their time, perhaps it's a trap. Any suggestions, Angel?" he asks. "I agree; it seems as though they are expecting us to send in a small force. But, Sun Tzu said; 'By terrain I mean distances, whether the ground is traversed with ease or difficulty…' Which means that, first we _need_ to scout ahead. Otherwise we could be killed in an ambush!" The two look over the distance between them and the Jordanian soldiers, suddenly a light comes into view, and a flash. The sniper's bullet flies toward Steve, but Diana steps in and blocks it with her right bracelet. American troops rush in to help, and an American sniper takes aim. "No!" Diana says, "We need him alive." She takes the rifle and tosses it away, and then uses her power of flight to get over to the enemy sniper. Grabbing the man and ripping his face cover off, she readies her fist. "Who ordered you to slaughter the people in the American Embassy?!" she demands. He squirms, "I had no part in that, it was my comrades!" Diana tosses him aside, and then goes back to Steve. "What did he say?" Steve asks. "He claimed to have no part in the massacre, it was only his comrades. I didn't need the Lasso of Truth to tell that his words were so," Wonder Woman answers.

A few hours later, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor are in her invisible jet, flying back home. "How much longer is it going to be, Angel?" Steve asks. Diana looks back and says, "Just a few more hours, Steve," she replies. Eventually, the pair touches down in Washington, D.C. where they part ways. "Thanks for the help, Angel," Steve says. "I was happy to help, Steve," Diana replies. Almost instinctively, Diana kisses Steve, on the lips. Taken aback by this, he reciprocates, and the two share a moment of unadulterated passion. "Angel," he says. Hushing him, Diana says, "I love you Steve." Steve goes to the Department of Defense, while Diana goes home, to Boston.

Chapter 2

Back at the home of Yeoman Diana Prince, she takes an apple out of her fruit basket, and takes a bite. Suddenly, there's a ruffling behind her. "Who's there?" she inquires, pulling a knife out of the rack. An older, but beautiful woman comes around the corner, with her hands up. "Mother?!" Diana says. Queen Hippolyta puts her hands down, and then says, "Hello, dear."

"Would you like a cup of tea, mother?" Diana asks. "Thank you, child, I would love a cup of tea," Hippolyta says. As Diana prepares the tea in her kitchen, her mother looks around the apartment and says, "This is a nice place, dear. Perhaps not as nice as Paradise Island, but it _is_ nice." Diana comes out with two cups of tea, handing one to her mother. "I chose the Spartan way of living, mother. Do you not approve?" she replies. *Spartans rarely had possessions, therefore their homes were very bland* "Quite the contrary, I believe that it suits you," Hippolyta says. The two drink their tea, and finally Diana speaks. "Is there a specific _reason_ as to why you've come, mother?" she asks. Hippolyta scoffs, "I am a Queen, and I should be able to visit my daughter whenever I please!" Diana smiles, for it _had_ been a long time since she had seen her mother, and she really missed her. "Besides," Hippolyta says, "I had to see whether you and that…Trevor man had _finally_ gotten together!" Diana looks befuddled. "What do you mean by 'finally,' mother?" Diana asks. Hippolyta raises her left eyebrow, her blue eye piercing her daughter's blue eyes. "Darling, he was the first man whom you _ever_ met, not to mention he _is_ good looking. It's obvious that you have feelings for him…and he obviously has feelings for you too," she says. Diana blushes. "But mother," she says, "I professed my love for him _years_ ago, but Steve told me that he couldn't get involved with me. Because he was afraid that we might lose each other, he said." Hippolyta places her hand on her daughter's, and smiles. "That just means that he loves you, Diana," she says. Diana looks up at her mother, and smiles back, with tears in her eyes. "I have to go to him, mother," she says. Hippolyta nods, and then says, "Go to him, dear. And tell him how you feel; and no matter what he says, don't take 'no' for an answer!"

At the home of Colonel Steve Trevor, there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Steve asks. A familiar voice replies, "It's me, Steve, Diana." Colonel Trevor opens the door, and indeed, it is the most beautiful woman in the world! "May I come in?" she asks. Snapping out of his trance, Steve nods and says, "Of course. Please, come in!" The two take a seat on his couch, and Steve asks, "Would you like a drink?" Diana nods and says, "Water, please." Steve goes into his kitchen and comes back with a glass of water, giving it to Diana. "Thank you," she says. Taking a drink, Diana then says, "Steve, I think we need to talk. You and I have known each other for a long time, and we've been shrouding our feelings, but I cannot do it any longer. I love you, Steve!" He looks at those big baby blues, and is entranced. "Angel, you know that I love you, but I just can't help but think about the dangers of pursuing it! What if one of your enemies finds out that you have a boyfriend? I'll tell you what; they'd come over here and bash my brains in, that's what!" he says. Diana looks down at the floor, and then back at Steve. "I know that it's scary, Steve, I too am afraid. But if we give into fear, then we're no better than the people of whom we are afraid! We love each other, and shouldn't that be enough? I'm willing to take that risk, Steve, if you are," Diana replies. "Damnit," Steve says, and then kisses Diana. They go into Steve's bedroom, and kiss on his bed. "I love you, Angel," Steve says. "I love you too, Steve," Diana replies. And with that, the two consummate their love, in the act of sexual intercourse.

The latter morning, Steve and Diana emerge from his bedroom, glowing. "Well, Yeoman Prince, I believe that that was a productive evening!" Steve says. Smiling, Diana replies, "I concur, Colonel Trevor!" Minutes later, Steve presents Diana with a plate of food, specifically grapefruit with toast. "I'm afraid that's all I have in the way of breakfast, but I hope you enjoy," he says. "Thank you, Steve," Diana says, "Its perfect." As she eats the grapefruit and toast, Steve looks at her with a sense of longing. "You're perfect, in every way, Angel," he says. *Note; Steve calls Diana 'Angel' because when they first met, he thought that he had died, and gone to Heaven, because he was on an island of gorgeous women* Diana smiles, Steve was the only man who saw her for whom she truly is, and she loved him for it. Looking at her watch, Diana gets up and says, "I have to go, Steve. The Admiral wants me in by 9:30, and if I'm late, he said that he'd feed me to the _sharks_!" Steve gets up himself and walks her to the door. "I'll miss you," he says. "I'll miss you, too," Diana says, and they kiss.

Chapter 3

At the Marston Naval Base in Boston, Yeoman Diana Prince enters her office, where a stern officer waits for her. "Admiral," Diana says, saluting. "At ease, Yeoman," the Admiral says. "What can I do for you, sir?" she asks. Admiral Michaels begins to pace. "I've been hearing rumors, Yeoman, which claim that you _secretly_ leave the base from time to time. And I want to know the truth about the matter!" he says. Diana puts her briefcase onto her desk, and then says, "It's true, sir, I sometimes leave the base. But the reason _why_ I do is because I've been taking care of my mother. And I do it secretly because I don't want to bother anyone with my own personal affairs, sir." Admiral Michaels stands there for a moment of contemplation, and then exhales. "I apologize if I came across as insensitive, Yeoman. But the next time you leave to help your mother; you could at least inform one of the other officers," he says. Diana nods, "Yes sir. I'm sorry for causing any trouble." The Admiral scoffs, "There's no need to apologize, Diana, we all have a mother!" The two smile, and Admiral Michaels leaves Diana's office. Opening her briefcase, Diana takes a piece of paper out and puts it into her typewriter. ' _To Whom It May Concern,_ ' she types, ' _This is a file regarding the Military operation in Amman, Jordan during which the United States Military negotiated with a group of kidnappers. Assisted by the United States Navy, the coalition set their combat base on the outskirts of the city. The operation was led by Colonel Steven Trevor, recipient of the Purple Heart medal, who failed to save all of the hostages taken from the American Embassy in Amman. Wonder Woman, a leading member of the Justice League of America, arrived and assisted Colonel Trevor's assault on the building to which the murderers had fled. After the American soldiers and Wonder Woman had eliminated the Jordanian terrorists, the coalition returned to the United States of America having failed in their mission.'_ Diana looks at her report, and then sighs. After finishing the document, Diana brings it to her assistant, Edward. "Could you please file this report, Edward?" Diana asks. "Certainly, ma'am, which file should I put it under?" he asks. "Put it under Jordan," she answers. Edward nods, and then goes to the filing room. After Edward is out of sight, Diana leaves the building, and then goes to speak with an old friend.

Harvard is one of the most prestigious universities in the United States, bringing many to Boston, in the hopes of attaining a higher learning. Julia Kapatelis is one of the university's most respected professors, and Wonder Woman's dear friend. Julia was born in Greece, but immigrated to America as a young girl, managing to receive scholarships to Harvard, where she eventually taught. Being one of the first people whom Diana had met in the US, Julia helped the heroine to assimilate into Man's World. "Julia, I hope that you have been well," Diana says to her friend. "Indeed I have, Diana," Julia replies. "What brings you to _my_ neck of the woods?" she asks. Diana is befuddled by her words. "I beg your pardon, sister?" she asks. Chuckling, Julia says, "It's an expression, Diana, it means; what are you doing in my place of work?" Diana smiles, and then she embraces her friend. "I have missed you, Julia," she says. "Likewise, Diana," Julia responds. The professor motions for her friend to sit, and the two take a seat at a nearby table. "I see that you've joined the Navy, now _that_ must be interesting, eh?" Julia asks. "Aye," Diana says, "Being a part of the United States' Navy is one of the most…surreal experiences of my _life_!" Julia chuckles, "I bet that it is. Anyway, is there any _specific_ reason as to why you've come, my friend?" Diana looks longingly into the distance, pondering _why_ she did come to see Julia. "Ahem, Diana, you're doing it again. That thing where you look like a supermodel during a photoshoot! You know that you can tell me _anything_ …right?" she says. Snapping out of her trance, Diana stands up, and flips the table over! Julia stumbles back, in shock. "D-Diana, what's wrong?!" she asks. Ripping her naval uniform off, Diana looks at Julia and smiles. "Apologies, Professor Kapatelis, but your Amazon friend will be doing _my_ bidding as of this moment!" a distant voice says, through Wonder Woman.

Picking Professor Julia Kapatelis, the mind-controlled Wonder Woman throws her to the side, crashing into a bookshelf. The middle-aged professor writhes in pain as Wonder Woman flies out of Harvard's library, and towards Boston Common. Meanwhile, at Titans Tower in California, there is a call on the Titans telephone. Aqualad answers the phone. "Hello?" he says. "Well, Donna's in the shower right now, can I take a message? OK, I'll tell her, g'bye," he says. Hanging up the receiver, Garth goes over to the bathroom, and knocks on the door. There's no answer, so he knocks again. "Oh, well," he says, and then kicks open the door. Donna screams and wraps the shower curtain around her. "What the _Hell_ Garth?!" she asks. "There was a call for you; Wonder Woman needs your help, pronto!" he says. Donna Troy gets out of the shower and puts her Wonder Girl costume on, flying to Boston, to help her sister. While Wonder Girl draws closer to Boston, she is struck by what appears to be a tree, flying towards her. Falling, Donna just narrowly regains herself, and looks around for the source. "Great Hera," she says, "What _was_ that?" Almost out of nowhere, another tree hurtles toward her, but this time, Donna is ready. She centers herself, bracing for the impact, and then catches the great oak. Finally, her advisory reveals herself, 'tis Giganta! Wonder Girl tosses the oak toward Giganta, who, in turn, knocks it away from herself. "Pitiful," she says, " _Batgirl_ could throw better than _that_." Offended by this insult, Donna rushes her foe, like a complete amateur! Giganta stomps down as Wonder Girls tries to fly through her legs, pinning the Amazon under her heel. But, Donna is as strong as her sister, and lifts Giganta's foot off of her, and then tips her over. Jumping onto the villainess' belly, the heroine asks, "Why are you doing this, Giganta?" The female Goliath smiles and says, "Because even though I was asked to, I'll still have the pleasure of crushing you, Wonder Girl!" And with that, Giganta flicks Wonder Girl across the North End of Boston.

Chapter 4

Wonder Girl lands in front of Paul Revere's House, smashing the sidewalk in front of the Historical site. Getting up, Donna leaps forward, landing a kilometer in front of Giganta. "You cannot best an Amazon so easily, Giganta," Donna says. Smiling, the villainess retorts, "True, but eventually, _everyone_ breaks!" The two charge at each other, creating an amount of force which sends them both backward. _Holy Hermes,_ Donna thinks _the impact from when we met was incredible! What would Dick call it…Newton's Law?_ From a distance, a small shadow observes the conflict, chuckling. Back in the fight, Donna, growing tired, wraps _her_ golden lasso around Giganta. "I _demand_ to know the reason behind this assault!" she says. Compelled to tell the truth by Wonder Girl's lasso, Giganta attempts to resist, until, finally, she cracks. "Doctor Psycho…he's taken Wonder Woman…under his…thrall!" she says. Wonder Girl gasps. Suddenly, Wonder Woman comes flying towards her teenaged sidekick, with a fire in her eyes. Diana picks Donna up, and throws her into Revere's House, knocking over various antiques. "Diana…please, do not do this," Donna says. Unfortunately, her sister cannot hear her pleads, for the thrall of Doctor Edgar Cizko is too great!

Wonder Woman smacks Wonder Girl to the left, and then grabs her by the throat, smiling. Through her, a sadistic voice comes, taunting the young heroine. "When will you ever learn? Women are supposed to be seen but not _heard!_ " Doctor Psycho says. Wonder Woman's grip tightens around Wonder Girl's neck, squeezing the life out of her. "Sister…please! This isn't you…remember the teachings…of Aphrodite, love…not…hatred!" Donna says. "I'm afraid that the lovely Princess cannot hear you, Donna," Psycho says. As life slips from Donna Troy, she whispers to her sister, Diana Prince, "I love you." Wonder Woman relinquishes her grip, and Donna falls to the ground, lifeless. Suddenly, Diana breaks free of Cizko's control, and sees Donna. "Great Hera, _no!_ " she yells. Diana falls to her knees, and holds her beloved sister in her arms, and begins to cry. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, Donna! I couldn't control myself, forgive me," she says, "I love you." Behind the Princess Diana, Doctor Psycho walks up to her, tsking. "What a pity, we were just getting started my dear. Oh well, perhaps another time then, it seems like you'd prefer to be alone right now," he says. Diana grabs the dwarf, tears in her eyes. "Why," she asks, "Why would you do this?" Doctor Psycho smiles, "To see you suffer, of course. I hate _everything_ that you stand for; feminism, _love_ , freedom. All _poppycock_ if you ask me." Enraged, Wonder Woman raises her fist, ready to put a hole where his head is. But, she stops, and releases him. "That went _precisely_ as I planned it, sweet Diana. Please, if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave now," he says. Diana looks over at Donna, and sees her breasts move, as though she is still breathing. Checking Donna's pulse, Diana knows that she was right! "Thank the Gods," she says. Picking Donna up, Diana flies her to Boston General Hospital, where she leaves her in the care of the doctors there. "Please, make sure that she is safe," she tells the nurse. Nodding, the nurse takes Donna to a room.

When Diana gets home, she is surprised from behind. Turning around, ready for a fight, she sees Steve. "Steve! Gods, what's wrong with you?" she asks. "Sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to set you off. I just came by to see you…if that's OK?" he replies. Diana lowers her fist, and shows him in. "I apologize for my behavior, Steve, but Donna came really close to the Underworld today," she says. The two sit down, and Diana bursts into tears, Steve holds her. "Let it out, Diana. I've got you, Angel, and I won't let go. I promise," he says. Diana looks up, tears in her eyes, and smiles. "How could I be so lucky, to have you in my life?" she asks. "I love you, Diana," Steve says. "I love you too, Steve," she replies. The two sit in each other's arms, and hours later, fall asleep. Diana is woken by the ringing of her telephone. Getting up, she answers, groggily. "Hello," she says. "Of course Admiral, when is the meeting? Four hours, OK then, I'll be there sir. Good bye," she continues. Hanging up, Diana wakes Steve, shaking him. "I have to go to work, Steve," she says, "You need to wake up." Steve rolls over on the couch and then gets up. "Morning," he says, "What time is it?" Diana looks at her watch. "It's time for us to get ready, and go!" she says. Chuckling, Steve says, "Very funny."

At the Naval base, Admiral Michael and Diana are in a board room, with several other officers. "Ladies and gentlemen," Michaels says, "We've gathered here to discuss a serious issue: whether or not we can trust Wonder Woman anymore!" The projector in the centre of the meeting room's table lights up and a photo of Wonder Woman appears. "Yesterday, she attacked a local professor, Julia Kapatelis, and destroyed several parts of Boston in an ensuing battle with her teenaged sidekick, Wonder Girl. A photo of Wonder Girl appears on the projection. "Suffice it to say, ladies and gentlemen, we need to decide right here and now if we still _trust_ Wonder Woman," Michaels says. "Begging the Admiral's pardon, however, Wonder Woman has been _very_ helpful to us and to humanity as a whole," Diana says. "Agreed, Yeoman, but due to yesterday's display, we do need to take precautions regarding this…Amazon. Any suggestions?" he asks. One Captain raises his hand. "Yes, Captain Jackson, what do _you_ suggest we do?" the Admiral asks. Captain Jackson clears his throat. "Well," he says, "I recommend, sir, that we investigate the cause for Wonder Woman's behavior, and then…" but is cut off by Admiral Michaels' laughter. "What a _stupid_ idea!" he exclaims. "I agree with Captain Jackson, sir," Diana says. Admiral Michaels looks shocked, and at the same time, flabbergasted. "Really?" he asks. She nods. Looking to the other officers, Admiral Michaels sees them all nod in agreement. "Well…alright," he says, "We'll launch an investigation." Later in the afternoon, a squad of Military Police begins an investigation into Wonder Woman's unsolicited attack on Boston. The first person who they interview, Professor Julia Kapatelis, is in her Hospital room. "Was there any signs that she was upset, professor?" the lead investigator asks. "No," Julia says, "She came into the library and I said hello, and we talked. Suddenly, she just attacked me, knocking me around the room like I was a ragdoll!" Looking around, Major Emily Tanaka who's the lead investigator sees Diana's ripped uniform. "What do we have here?" she asks, picking it up. Major Tanaka places the tattered remains into an evidence baggie, and then turns back to Julia. "Thank you for cooperating, Professor, we'll be in touch," she says. Julia tries to say something, but the MP's have already left.

Chapter 5

In an abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of Boston, there is the cold laughter of a madman. "It was brilliant!" proclaims Doctor Psycho. "I managed to destroy Wonder Girl, and sully the reputation of that arrogant Amazon! What a fabulous day, when my plans come to fruition…now, all that needs to be done is to slay thy enemy," he says. As the doctor goes over to his bionic suit, he does some tinkering, and then hears a noise. "Who dares intrude upon my sacred laboratory?!" he demands. Out of the shadows, the silhouette of a woman appears, and reveals herself to be Circe. "And who, pray tell, are you, wench?" Doctor Psycho asks. "I am Circe, sorceress and fellow enemy of Princess Diana," she says. "You're a sorceress? I highly doubt that," Edgar says. Circe raises her right hand and says an indiscernible incantation, which picks up Doctor Psycho. "Are you convinced now?" she asks. She relinquishes the doctor from her grip and he then falls on his behind. Getting up, Doctor Edgar Cizko dusts himself off, and then presses a button on his watch. The button activates a set of killer robots, which he had designed for Wonder Woman, specifically. Circe mutters another spell, and the robots begin to dance, and then are crushed from within. Smiling, Circe steps toward Dr. P and asks, "Would you like more, or will you listen to my proposition?" The doctor nods his head.

At the Naval base in Boston, Major Tanaka enters the office of Yeoman Diana Prince. "Hello Yeoman Prince, I'm Major Tanaka of the Military Police. May I sit down?" she asks. "Of course, ma'am," Diana says, "Please, won't you sit down." Emily takes a seat, and places the evidence baggie on the desk. "This was found at the scene where Wonder Woman attacked Professor Julia Kapatelis. Do you know what it is, Yeoman?" Tanaka asks. Diana takes a look, and instantly recognizes what it is. Major Tanaka points at Diana's face. "There, you recognize what this is, don't you?" she asks. Diana sighs, and puts the bag back on her desk. "I suppose _someone_ had to figure it out, ma'am. But I never counted on the military," Diana says. Emily's face has a befuddled look upon it. "Could you please elaborate, Yeoman?" she says. Diana begins to unbutton her blouse. "What are you _doing_? Put your shirt back on!" Emily says. But Diana reveals her costume under her uniform. Major Emily Tanaka gasps, for the naval officer standing before her is Wonder Woman! "Y-you're…" she says. Diana nods her head, "Yes." Emily is shocked; she gets up, and abruptly leaves. "Not _exactly_ what is presumed, but I think that she'll keep my secret. There's something about her…" Diana says.

Meanwhile, to his own dismay, Doctor Psycho and Circe plan their assault on Wonder Woman. "If we blitz her at home, then she cannot run for help, plus there's the psychological trauma of being attacked in one's own home," Doctor Psycho says. "Agreed," Circe says, "She'll be disoriented by our initial assault, which will leave her open to my magic." Dr. Cizko steps down from his stool and grabs the control to his newest robot. "I've augmented the attack patterns on this LexCorp automaton, giving it enough power to face that pretentious princess, and hold its own. If I match it to her fighting style, then it will be able to predict her every attack!" he says. Circe begins to laugh; it is a wicked laugh, filled with condescension. "You foolish little man! The Princess Diana is beyond your pitiful _technology_ ; besides, her mother is my mortal enemy, therefore the honor of killing her will be _mine_!" she proclaims. Edgar presses a button on the robot's control, and it attacks Circe, knocking her to the right. "You contemptuous bitch, killing Wonder Woman is what gets me out of bed in the morning! So if _anyone_ is going to have the _pleasure_ of killing her, it will be me!" Doctor Psycho shouts. Circe stands up, and begins to recite an incantation, but before she can finish, Doctor Psycho uses his mental powers to place her under his control. The good doctor makes the sorceress dance, and she begins to twirl like a ballerina. "Excellent," he says, "Now, draw the sweet princess to me. I'd like to tell her how I feel about her!" And then he begins to laugh.

While at a café, with Steve, Diana is reading the newspaper, when suddenly there's a scream. "Help, somebody please, help me!" a woman shouts. Looking around, and seeing that none are watching, Diana kisses Steve. "I have to go Steve, I love you," she says, and then runs off. "I love you too, Angel," Steve says. He too gets up and pays for their coffee, going after his lady love. Steve turns the corner to an alley, pistol in hand, and sees that Diana is with a woman, surrounded by unconscious men. The woman sees Steve, with his gun, and screams, "Wonder Woman, behind you!" Diana turns, only to see Steve, and relaxes. "It's OK, sister he's a friend of mine. He just wants to help," she says. The woman becomes less tense. "Thank you, Wonder Woman. Thank you so much…for being a _fool_!" the woman says, morphing into Circe. "Great Hera!" Wonder Woman says. "The Queen of Heaven cannot help you now, Princess!" Circe says. Steve takes aim, and shoots at Circe, but she raises a magic shield. "Bullets cannot harm me, Colonel Trevor," she says, "But magic, however, can harm _you!_ " Circe throws a ball of purple flame at Steve, but Diana blocks it with her right Bracelet of Submission. "I will _not_ allow you to harm him, witch!" Diana says. Circe begins to laugh. "Foolish child, you cannot presume to command _me_ , I am beyond your pitiful paradise!" the sorceress says. "Shut up," Diana says, and then binds her in the Lasso of Truth. "Tell me your plan, sorceress, _now_!" she demands. Struggling, Circe begins to speak. "I was…to lead you to…Doctor…Psycho," she says, "So that he…can finally…kill you!" Diana tightens her grip. "Where is he?" she asks. "He's…in a warehouse…north of the city," Circe replies. Wonder Woman unties her enemy, and then helps her to her feet. "Thank you, sister," she tells Circe. "I am _not_ your sister, _Princess_ ," the sorceress says, and then disappears into a puff of smoke. "Should we go after her, Angel?" Steve asks. Diana shakes her head. "No Steve," she says, "We'll cross paths with her again…soon."

Chapter 6

At Doctor Psycho's secluded warehouse, the villain tinkers with his robots, rewiring their circuitry. Moments later, the door is kicked in, and Wonder Woman and Colonel Steve Trevor enter. "Your days of vengeful villainy are over, Doctor Psycho!" Wonder Woman says. Doctor Edgar Cizko steps down from his workbench, with his hands in the air. "You win, princess, I surrender," he says. Wonder Woman is about to tie him up with her lasso, when Steve shouts, "Look out Diana, it's a trap!" Diana looks back, and Doctor Psycho presses a button which activates his specially designed robot. The robot smacks Wonder Woman through the door, knocking Steve over as well. She lands in the walkway, surrounding the warehouses, and gets back up. Charging at the robot, Wonder Woman is struck again by the machine, but this time she had braced herself. The impact sends the robot backwards, but Diana doesn't go far. Steve gets up and starts shooting at the robot, distracting it from Diana, giving her time to chase after Dr. Cizko. When Diana reaches her quarry, he turns around with a pistol aimed at her. "I tend to refrain from using such _subpar_ forms of violence, however this time, I believe that I'll make an exception," he says. He begins to shoot, but Wonder Woman blocks every shot with her bracelets. "You're usually one step ahead, Edgar," she says. "Quite right, my dear," he says, pressing another button. The weight falls from a remote activated chain, but Diana catches it, and tosses it at her foe, landing on top of him! " _Aaahhh!_ " yells Doctor Psycho, in agonizing pain. "I regret such vile forms of apprehension, Edgar however, you left me no alternative!" Wonder Woman says. Doctor Edgar Cizko writhes in pain, for the weight had crushed his dwarfed legs, leaving him immobilized. "You stupid _whore_!" he yells, "You broke my goddamn legs!" Steve walks over and kneels down by the villain's head. "I wouldn't insult the lady, if I were you," he says. " _Aaahhh!_ " Psycho screams. The robot comes and Diana uses a combination of her flight, speed and strength to one punch its head off!

Later, the police come, and take Doctor Psycho to the prison hospital. And Major Emily Tanaka shows up, to talk to Wonder Woman. "They say that Doctor Psycho will recover, in time that is. But in the meantime, I think that we should talk," Tanaka says. "What will you do with my secret, ma'am?" Diana asks. Emily sighs, and then says, "I'll keep your secret, Diana. But only because I know how much of an asset it is to you." The two women shake hands, and thus, a friendship begins. Back at the apartment of United States Navy Yeoman, Diana Prince, she and her boyfriend, United States Air Force Colonel Steve Trevor are lying in bed. "Since the first moment we met, I've loved you, Diana," Steve says, "So I need to know. Will you marry me, Angel?" He presents her with a diamond ring, much bigger than her fingers. Diana leaps onto him, and lays a kiss on his lips. "Of course I will, Steve, I love you _so_ much!" she says. Placing the ring on Diana's finger, Steve takes her in that moment, consummating their love.

The next day, Diana visits Donna at Boston General Hospital. "Greetings, sister, I brought you some flowers," Diana says. She gives Donna a bouquet of roses, and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, Diana," Donna says, "I love them!" Diana is dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans, with a matching jean jacket, wearing her hair in a ponytail. "I am truly sorry for what I've done to you, Donna. Doctor Psycho…he manipulated me, making me attack you, and Julia…" Donna takes her hand, "I forgive you, Diana. And I understand that that madman had you in his control," she says. The two amazons hug, and makeup. And then, Diana shows Donna her ring. "Great Hera, I'm so proud of you two!" Donna says. "Which is why I'd love for you to be the Maid of Honor at me and Steve's wedding," Diana says. With tears in her eyes, the young amazon nods her head, "Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor," she says.

Later that week, Diana receives a call from the Justice League of America, indicating that Wonder Woman is needed!

The End


End file.
